We were humans
by Nevermind555
Summary: Petite rétrospective sur fond de cyborgs. OS.


**We were humans**

Gero les épiait. Ces deux petites frappes, il allait leur offrir ce que nul être humain n'était en mesure d'espérer ; de la puissance et la vie éternelle. Le génie s'en frottait les mains, rictus terrible figé sur ses lèvres sadiques.

Pourquoi Gero avait-il jeté son dévolu sur ces deux-là ?...

Tout d'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient aucune famille. Donc aucune attache. Personne ne noterait leur disparition.

Orphelins très jeunes, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes et survivaient au moyen de vols et de larcins. Puis ils prirent confiance en leurs compétences de délinquants et s'attaquèrent à plus gros fretin ; dévalisant des banques, sévissant dans les bijouteries.

A l'évidence, le garçon avait une prédilection pour les armes de poing - disposition qu'il conservera par la suite avec un holster toujours garni.

La fille, elle, jouait de ses charmes afin d'endormir la vigilance.

Avec leurs gueules d'anges, personne ne soupçonnait qu'ils aient affaire à des délinquants.

Ce qui fascinait le plus Gero était la communication non verbale et la complicité affichée par le duo ; un simple échange de regards suffisait.

Les jumeaux furent déclarés criminels lorsqu'ils firent leurs premières victimes lors d'une attaque qui venait de tourner en leur défaveur.

Activement recherchés, traqués et presque acculés, Gero leur tomba dessus, dressant un traquenard avec l'aide de quelques mains à sa solde.

* * *

S'en suivirent des jours et des nuits entières durant lesquels le scientifique se pencha sur les corps inanimés des deux jeunes adultes, farfouillant, extirpant, modifiant l'organique pour le remplacer par du cybernétique.

Indépendamment de cela, Gero travaillait à la création d'un être surpuissant, rassemblant toutes les techniques des meilleurs combattants.

17 et 18 faisaient partie d'un vaste plan dont seul le scientifique détenait les clés.

* * *

Lorsque 17, premier à être réveillé de son sommeil artificiel par Gero, ouvrit les yeux, un panel de données s'afficha dans son champ de vision.

Le garçon eut un violent hoquet d'angoisse, cherchant à savoir s'il était en train de rêver.

"Ne t'affole pas, 17. Tu es à présent doté de fonctions supérieures. J'ai fait de ta sœur et toi des êtres uniques, exceptionnels."

17 fixait le scientifique, scan se mettant en marche, ciblant les faiblesses de Gero pour mieux frapper.

"Je vois que tu utilises le matériel que je t'ai implanté." souriait Gero. "Qu'en dis-tu ? Le graphisme est sublime, n'est-ce p..."

Une main sans concession venait de saisir le cou du scientifique, déployant une force phénoménale.

"Qu'est-ce que... tu nous as fait... vieux débris ?!"

17 venait de se redresser sur la table, étranglant Gero d'une main.

Un gargouillis immonde.

17 fouilla la pièce des yeux, tombant sur le corps de sa sœur. Scan rapide. Vivante. Désactivée cependant.

Il projeta le scientifique contre le mur rocheux pour se précipiter au secours de sa jumelle.

Gero en profita pour se saisir de la commande de désactivation.

Fin de la journée.

* * *

La seconde fois que 17 ouvrit les yeux, Gero le mit immédiatement à l'amende : "Vois-tu ceci ? C'est un désactivateur. Une simple pression et te voici hors de fonction. Est-ce suffisamment clair pour toi, numéro 17 ?"

17 cilla, incrédule. Son regard allait du visage cruel et ridé du scientifique au fameux boîtier tenu dans sa main.

"Je suis ton maître. Ton objectif est d'obéir à mes ordres. Il en va de même pour 18." lançant un bref regard à la blonde.

A nouveau ces données dans son champ de vision.

"A la prochaine insubordination, je vous déconnecte et vous mets en pièces."

"17 ?..."

"C'est ton numéro de série. Comme 18 pour ta sœur."

"Espèce de..."

"Attention, 17 !" le menaçant avec le désactivateur.

17 serra les poings, fixant Gero comme s'il se voyait le décapiter mentalement.

"Cette hargne te sera utile contre San Goku."

17 fronça. Les élucubrations de ce vieillard l'insupportaient.

Gero se lança dans une véritable tirade haineuse sur son ennemi déclaré, concluant par : "Vous serez le bras de ma vengeance !"

"Une fois que ce _travail _sera terminé, vous nous rendrez notre liberté ?..." questionna habilement 17.

"Vous faites partie d'un plan bien plus évolué, 17." sans en dire davantage, laissant 17 dans l'expectative.

* * *

Gero venait de barrer d'un trait rouge les plans de 17 et 18, les agrémentant d'un "FAILURE".

"Ils n'obéissent pas à mes ordres ! Ils sont trop dangereux. Je dois trouver un nouveau plan."

Il revint alors au système de cyborgs capables d'absorber l'énergie d'autrui pour se l'approprier. Ainsi naquis C19, un cyborg entièrement dévoué à Gero.

Sentant ses forces le quitter, Gero se fit transformer lui-même en cyborg de même type, conservant son cerveau -dont il était si fier - sous une calotte de verre.

Les choses, pourtant, ne se passèrent pas vraiment comme prévu et pour éviter la destruction de son précieux laboratoire, Gero dut se résoudre à mettre en marche 17 et 18 qui échappèrent totalement à son contrôle, réveillant un autre prototype raté, numéro de série C16. 17 trucida le scientifique sans état d'âme.

La cavale pouvait commencer.


End file.
